Davekat-ness
by ghostlyOdyssey
Summary: Title says it all. Dave comes to terms with his feelings and invites Karkat over. T rated for language and hints of...things... Teenage AU
1. A Terrible Idea

"yeah, uh, Aj's the sweetest, the greatest. If it was any better i'd name it after me, Dave Strider's the name and rapping's my game so if you wanna check me out you better not be lame. What the fuck am I doing?" You swore to the unresponsive room. Not even rapping can keep your mind off him. And you can't rap when you're distracted. Searching for something to busy yourself, you finally settle on staring at the ceiling and drumming your fingers on your legs. Tired of hiding you dim the lights, pull of your shoes, and pick up the phone. Before dialing your hand briefly pulls an inch or two back. You gather up all the confidence you can possibly muster (along with the rest of your dignity) and punch in the number.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get my number?" crackled from the speaker.

"Karkat?" you ask, not able to contain a slight smirk.

"Holy jegus fuck. Strider? What the hell do you want?"

"Get your ass over here," you shot back playfully.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because. Now get over here!" You shout the last words and hang up the phone. A blush and a goofy smile somehow wondered to your face- and you didn't even try to hide it. Fucking pathetic. About ten minutes later Karkat was at the door.

"Ok shit stain i'm here. What do you want?" He yelled form the porch.

Not sure what to do you called from the hall, "One second, Kitkat!" then mentally hurled yourself off a bridge.

"What the everloving fuck did you just call me?!" Since you were less than half naked and spent the last ten minutes going over excuses for why you invited him over, you were sort of running around half naked like an idiot. In the midst of your absolute brilliance, Bro took it upon himself to answer the door since you apparently weren't anytime soon.

"I got it!" he yelled from the hall. ok bro's got the door. Wait. SHIT! You mentally stabbed yourself this time. Looking around your bedroom littered with your bro's smuppets from past attacks and empty apple juice containers you managed to find a somewhat clean shirt to put on. Now for pants. you could already hear Karkats ranting from here. Fuck it. Jogging to the door you managed to catch the middle of their conversation.

"-and he looked so cute with his little dress and his tiara and bows."

"Bro not cool. Besides don't you have English waiting in the bedroom?" you said coolly as he left. You motioned Karkat inside.

"You wore a dress?" he asked.

"I lost a bet. I made it look good though. The katana really complimented my eyes." you fluttered your eyelashes.

"katana?" he cocked an eyebrow and you brushed it off.

"Long story." He shrugged and you let him to your room.

"Keep the door open!" bro shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

"I will if you will!" you replied, closing the door.


	2. A Mad Dash to the Mad Snacks Yo

You sat on the bed and pulled out your phone while Karkat sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" he half-shouted and glared at you. _Too adorable. _

"I got bored," you blatantly stated without looking up from your phone.

"You got bored?" he asked, furrowing his brow and his voice slightly irritated.

"Pretty much," you said and plugged your phone into the speaker which began playing your "shitty" rap music. "Wanna play Mad Snacks?"

"What the ever-loving fuck is that?"

"Dude!" You stare in shock at him and pull him into the most ironic bro-hug that has ever existed-despite his flailing.

"Strider! Get off me you sick and twisted bulgemunch!"

"Shushshshuuushsh you poor, poor thing. Let me hug you, you little shit."

"No! What the hell is even going on! I swear to gog I will end you!" The more he struggled, the tighter you held and papped him. Eventually he accepted his demise and just sat there with his dumb little scowl.

"Can you let me go now?" he asked, annoyed.

"Fine dude." You let go of him and turned on your Xbox. The familiar Mad Snacks skateboarder filled the screen and the background music, which was more shitty rap, played.

"Wait I think we had this on Alternia. It was called Grumble Grubs or something," he stared at the screen in concentration.

"Grumble Grubs?" you quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was a game for wrigglers which I guess explains why you play it." He tried to find your eyes behind the shades upon seeing your "100% done" face and tried to choke back laughter at your lack of expression.

"Karkat," you started, still with blank expression.

"Yeah?" he asked, laughter subdued.

"You're an idiot," you smirked. This rewarded you with a prompt smack in the back of the head. "Ow!" You rubbed your head, smiling, and saw Karkat's face was not a friendly one. _Hilariously adorable. _

"Seriously? I'm the idiot here? You're the one who invited me over just because you "were bored." Really? It's not my fault that you're bored. It's not my fault that you're playing a wrigglers game. You're still gonna play it then have the audacity to call me the idiot? I can't fucking deal with you, Dave." After his little rant your heart stopped. Not because he was mad, he always was like this and frankly you didn't care about that.

"You called me Dave."

"huh?" He inexplicably became flustered and your look of concern and confusion was mistaken for a pokerface. You realized this and took of your shades, heart pounding in your chest.

"You called me Dave," you repeated, looking directly into his eyes. "You never call me Dave." You were both so close and you could feel his staggered breathing on your neck. It was impossible to get this close to him without him complaining about your height. The two of you never breaking eye contact. When you leaned in slightly, lips barely centimeters apart, he franticly pulled away.

"Ihavetogo," he said with his voice cracking and ran out the door.

"Karkat!" you yelled after him but he was already closed the front door behind him. You sauntered back to your room and pounded your fist on the wall with a "Dammit!" A few minutes later, Bro appeared in your doorway humming _the one that got away _by Katy Perry. You threw a pillow at him and slammed the door in his face before sitting down and pressing start on the xbox controller.


	3. Yet another phone call

The next week was spent sulking in your room and checking your phone from any word from Karkat- which of course there wasn't any. Bro popped in a few times to see if you weren't dead, but you would barely give an audible response and go back to playing on your phone. After beating your high score on Doge2048 you basically had nothing else to do. You finally settled on staring at the ceiling and drumming your fingers on your legs. After a quick glance at your phone you chuckled at the irony. Finally you realized there was absolutely no respect for yourself left and you dialed his number again-your thumb hovered over the Call button. Shakily typing in the numbers, you gave an irritated sigh. It rang once, twice, and one more time. Then to voicemail. So you dialed again, but this time it only rang twice. The little fucker was ignoring you! You dialed his number for the third time and he answered with an angry, yet guilty sounding, "What, Strider?"

"You're fucking ignoring me is what," you replied equally angry.

"Yeah and it took you this long to fucking call me you nookmunching shit-for-brains."

"Oh i'm sorry. I'm not the one who just sorta left without a god damned excuse. Like really Karkat? I just wanted you to hang out but you had to make it all awkward and leave!"

"I find it extremely hard to believe that hanging out was all you had in mind!"

"Actually it fucking was!" He paused and you could faintly hear the jagged breathing on the other line.

"That's all?" he asked small and disappointed.

"That's all," I lied through my undeserving teeth as I eased up on the decibels.

"Ok. Well I guess I should go and stuff."

"Yeah." Goddammit.

"Bye." The call cut before you could come up with another bullshit response. For some reason this was supposed to clear things up. He was supposed to run to your house and you would pick him up and twirl him around and kiss him in the rain or some shit. You don't even know anymore. All it did was make things worse for the both of you. Hey on the bright side you aren't dead right?

In the midst of your cliched (and unironic) moping around, it mother. fucking. started. to rain. God damn why not put on some teenage love songs and eat chocolate while watching The Notebook? Actually that's a good idea. Picking up the phone for the second time today you called Karkat for the fourth.

"Yeah?" he sounded more confused than anything.

"Yo do you wanna go see a movie or something?" You totally regained your cool and you were smooth as a babies ass.

"Um...sure?"

"Cool. Pick you up at 7. Later."

"Wait, Stri-" You hung up and wondered if that was too much of a dick move. I mean you're trying to be a douche but not too douchey you know?

And again here we are. Sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling, the usual. This is getting sad. You literally have nothing better to do while waiting for 7:30. You do actually want to be on time, but being on time is for lame -ass losers. Like Egbert. But whatever. 7:15 was close enough and you put on a pair of jeans and slipped on your signature shades and headed out for what will probably be the most embarassing night of your life.


End file.
